


The Simple Life (PODFIC)

by howler32557038



Series: The Simple Life [11]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon-Typical Violence, Childbirth, F/M, Gun Violence, Hiding Medical Issues, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Male Lactation, Medical Procedures, Medical Torture, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Partum Separation (mentioned), Romance, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/pseuds/howler32557038
Summary: "The simple life.""You'll get there one day.""I don't know. Family, stability...The guy who wanted all that went in the ice seventy-five years ago. I think someone else came out."Bucky wants to be part of Steve's life. He wants to be an Avenger. He wants to be a good partner. Unfortunately, sometimes that means not telling Steve everything.THIS WORK NOW HAS A SEQUEL:Something Good Can Work





	The Simple Life (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Simple Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687631) by [howler32557038](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howler32557038/pseuds/howler32557038). 



Hi, guys! Howelleheir and I apologize for the current YouTube format, which can be difficult to download or listen to offline. We're searching for a different way to host these chapters, so if you guys have any suggestions, we'd really love to hear them.

However, in the interest of getting some early feedback on this project, we thought we'd go ahead and post the link, and replace it once we found somewhere to host the files permanently.

He and I put this together in one night, on a whim, but his experience with Audacity allowed it to come together in just a few hours. Howelleheir recorded, mixed, and edited, and also provided the voice for Steve. I wrote the fic, narrated, and voiced Bucky. We really hope that you enjoy this first chapter. Please let us know if you feel this is worth continuing!

* * *

***********[LISTEN ON YOUTUBE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jo2H0tap9ag&feature=youtu.be) ***********

* * *

 


End file.
